With All My Heart
by ROBINROX
Summary: I don't do good w these things...PLZ just read it.It may seem bad,but I think it gets better.And I worked hard on this.SFR,BBR.Rated for cussing and...action,I guess...I dunno!
1. Adventures

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!Wish I did,though. OH!Thanx to the author of Boundless Love,Fireruby,for the idea.Not trying to steal ur idea,it just gave me a great idea!And thanx to the reviewers of my other fic-You guys ROCK!  
  
Beast Boy turned into a rat and ran around Raven's room, nails making no more than the slightest scritch-scratch on her floor. He sniffed at a bottle of a strange liquid on her floor and wrinkled his nose in disgust. He then turned to her cd collection. She had a portable cd player in one corner, of course black. Next to it was a cd rack. Evanescence was at the top, along with some other goth artists. Beast Boy wiggled his ears under the headphones, set the volume to low, and pressed play. An Evanescence song, My Immortal, played softly into his ears and a tear dropped from Beast Boy's rat eye. He stopped the cd player and turned it off, and snuck back out of Raven's room.  
  
Starfire ran to Robin's room and knocked softly on the door. She heard a groan and smiled. "Robin! Wake up, we have a surprise for you!" There was a thunk that Starfire presumed was Robin falling out of his bed as he tried to get up. Another groan followed and Starfire giggled. Robin's head peeked out of his door and Starfire stopped giggling. Robin had dark bags under his eyes and his hair was more messed than ever before. Starfire looked down at her shoes and scuffed a purple boot along the floor. "Maybe now is not such a good time. I will come back later." Robin caught Starfire's arm as she turned to leave and pulled her back. "I'll be ready in a minute. Just let me try and fix my hair," Robin said, looking up. Even he could see how messed his hair was. Starfire tried her best to suppress a giggle, but it came out anyway. She hovered two inches off the ground and Robin's eyebrows shot up. Starfire blushed and forced herself back down onto the ground. "It is much easier to feel the joy of flight when you are around me for some reason, Robin." Robin nodded like he understood, but his eyes were very perplexed. His door hissed as it shut, and Starfire waited a couple feet away from it for Robin to come out. When he finally did, his hair was looking better than it had, but the dark circles were still under his eyes. Starfire realized he was very pale and his movements were more sluggish than usual. "Robin, are you alright? You look like you are sick." Robin stopped in his tracks and stared at Starfire. "I'm not sick. I just haven't been sleeping well." Starfire nodded. She knew the reason. Robin was worried Slade might try to get Robin to be his apprentice again by hurting one of the Titans. "We will be prepared if he tries, Robin. Do not worry." Robin nodded and continued walking down the hall to the main room. He stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes met with his foster father's. The man stood and Robin narrowed his eyes. The man took a step toward Robin and Robin let out something like a growl. "Long time no see, Dick." Starfire's face fell as she saw Robin wasn't happy with her surprise. "You do not like it," she said disappointedly. Robin turned to look at her, and his features were softer than they had been when he was looking at his "father". "Star, I do like it. I just.didn't want to see him again so soon. And," Robin turned back his foster father, "It's Robin now, not 'Dick', Batman." 


	2. What?

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!Wish I did,though. OH!Thanx to the author of Boundless Love,Fireruby,for the idea.Not trying to steal ur idea,it just gave me a great idea!And thanx to the reviewers of my other fic-You guys ROCK!  
  
Raven's eyes shot open. Someone had been in her room. She searched for one thing that might be out of place and saw nothing. Until she came to her cd player. The volume was lower than it had been when she had been listening to it the other day, and the headphones were askew. Pushing down the rage that built up inside her, Raven calmly walked to her door and opened it. "BEAST BOY!" Even all her training could not keep out the anger of her voice. Beast Boy walked guiltily up to Raven and hung his head. "Yes?" Raven looked at his green form, and all of a sudden Beast Boy was a cowering dog, his head down, tail between his legs in guilt, and it was impossible to be mad at him. "DON'T EVER COME INTO MY ROOM AGAIN. Next time, you won't be so lucky." Beast Boy nodded his dog head and padded away softly, head still hung, tail still between his legs.  
  
Batman sized Robin up. He had had a growth spurt, and was now taller than Starfire. His naturally messy hair was extra messy, even though he had combed it thoroughly and even used some of his *a-hem!* cheap hair gel on it. His mask was kind of askew, and his suit was very wrinkled. "You don't look too good Di-Robin." Robin's glare intensified and Starfire whimpered. Both men in the room turned their heads to face her and saw her trying to hide behind a curtain. "I thought you would be happy to see your father, Robin!" Starfire drew back further behind the curtain and Robin cracked a half-smile.  
  
"Star, come out from behind the curtains! It's not your fault, you didn't know we were.fighting." Starfire took a step out of the curtains and looked at Batman uncertainly. Robin put a protective arm around her shoulder and Batman's eyes widened. THAT was definitely new. The Robin he knew didn't care about girls. But he was treating this alien girl as if she were more important to him than saving the city. Batman smiled lopsidedly and Robin's eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
"Leave. Now. I've got better things to worry about than Gotham City and its Caped Crusader," Robin said, venom dripping off every word. Batman turned and walked to the door. He looked back to see Robin consoling a crying Starfire and huffed in disappointment. She's just a weakness. Sooner or later, someone will find out, and come after her to get at you, Batman thought.  
  
Slade watched the Titans from his new lair and glared at the one of Robin and Starfire. Why hadn't he seen it before? As long as he had the girl, Robin would do anything for him. His past observations should have told him that. He turned his attention to the screens showing what Beast Boy and Raven were doing. Raven was meditating, and in doing so, levitating a couple books. Beast Boy was actually reading something other than a comic book, a very dark book Raven had given him to try and make him more literate. Slade smiled. Beast Boy definitely, oh, how did the young put it? Had a THING for Raven. Cyborg was working on the T Car again and Slade sighed. That boy had nothing special in his life other than that car. Slade's eyes lit up. But then they darkened again, remembering how Cyborg hadn't hesitated when Overload had said the car was his, and if he wanted to get rid of Overload, he would have to blast the car too. Slade sighed. His plan was almost perfect. Capture Starfire, Raven, and whatever special thing there was in Cyborg's life, then have the male teens do his bidding, therefore keeping their "girlfriends" alive. Or, he could just erase the boy's memories and kill the girls. But the first idea was what he chose. Though erasing their memories might not be so bad. 


	3. Starfire and Raven Get Captured

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!Wish I did,though. OH!Thanx to the author of Boundless Love,Fireruby,for the idea.Not trying to steal ur idea,it just gave me a great idea!And thanx to the reviewers of my other fic-You guys ROCK!  
  
Starfire hung her head over the side of her bed and sighed. Robin had been so kind, it was almost unbearable. It should be easy. Tell him how she feels, and if he didn't feel the same way, that was that. It was that way on her home planet. But now, she was afraid. She was afraid of rejection, of telling him how she felt and having him laugh in her face. Robin wouldn't do that. He would kindly say that he just wanted to be friends with her. And she would understand. But now, it was so much harder than it should be. Tell him you like him, tell him you like him, tell him- Starfire's thoughts were cut off by a knock at her door. She opened the door and Robin was standing there, looking down at his shoes. He looked up when the door hissed open and Starfire gasped. His mask was off, and she could see he had the sweetest baby blue eyes she had ever seen. She put a hand to her mouth and backed into her room, motioning for Robin to follow her. He stepped in quickly and shut the door behind him. Starfire was still staring into his baby blue eyes in wonder. Why was he hiding them? They were perfect-just like the rest of him. He shifted nervously from foot to foot uncomfortably under her stunned gaze and Starfire shook her head. This sudden movement sort of surprised Robin, and he jumped a little. Starfire held back a giggle and motioned for Robin to sit down on her bed. He did so, even though it was *shudder* pink.  
  
"Why do you hide your eyes, Robin? They are wonderful! I have never seen such a pretty blue!" Robin turned to hide his blush. "They say the eyes are a window to someone's soul, Robin. If that is true, you must have the purest soul of anyone!" Robin looked back at Starfire's jade green eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Naw. I know someone who does, though." Starfire looked at Robin curiously. He seemed to be staring at her intently, at her eyes, like she had been staring at his. Now she knew why he had shifted so much.  
  
"Who?", Starfire said, to break the silence. Robin smiled and pointed at her.  
  
"You do. I came here to show you what color my eyes were because I heard you talking with Raven the other day about how you'd like to see me without my mask on just once so you could see what color my eyes were. "Starfire blushed. Raven had laughed at her, telling her Robin NEVER took his mask off, not even to sleep.  
  
"Oh.Heheh." Robin laughed and Starfire smiled. Now would be a good time to tell him, when he was so happy. But she didn't. Something held her back. Robin left after putting his mask back on and asking Starfire not to tell anyone what color his eyes were. Starfire had agreed, though why someone would want to conceal such beauty was beyond her. A sudden rush of air into the room sent Starfire crashing into a wall. She stood shakily and looked around the window where there was supposed to be a wall was shattered, and glass was strewn everywhere. Slade was standing in the middle of the room and Starfire screamed Robin's name and tried to run to the shattered window to get out, but Slade was too quick for her. He stepped in front of the window and Starfire stopped short as his hand reached out for her. She ducked and moved behind him, her eyes glowing green with fear. She heard pounding on her door and realized Slade must have locked it. Slade chuckled and Starfire screamed again. Slade grabbed her just as the door hissed open and threw a little silver ball in the air. It expanded and flew to Raven and encased her in it. Beast Boy screamed and ran up to the ball and rammed against it with his shoulder. The ball flung him back and Raven's faint scream could be heard. Meanwhile, Robin tried everything he could think of to get Starfire away from Slade. But he just laughed and deflected every single one of his attacks. Slade threw another silver ball into the air, throwing Starfire up with it as it expanded. No sooner had she begun to fly to the safety of Robin's arms had the ball encased her in it. Robin screamed, "NO!" and threw a Birdarang at the metal ball. It broke into little pieces and Slade pressed a button on his suit. Wings folded out in back of him, little rocket jet packs. He flew out the shattered window and the two metal balls holding the two girls flew away with him. Robin sank to his knees and cried. He put his head in his hands and bawled his eyes out. He hadn't cried since his parents had died, and all those years of bottled up tears finally caught up with him. He cried even after Beast Boy woke up and started crying with him. Cyborg shrugged and, even though he WAS sad that Slade had the two female Titans, he went up to recharge. When Robin finally stopped crying, it was somewhere near midnight and underneath his mask, his beautiful baby blue eyes were red and puffy. This prompted him to take off the mask so he could rub them. Beast Boy watched in amazement as Robin took off his mask. Even when they were red from crying, Robin's eyes had that amazing baby blue color to them, so it looked like his eyes were cotton candy colored, not baby blue. Robin seemed to notice for the first time that Beast Boy was there and hastily put his mask back on.  
  
"Tell ANYONE my eyes are blue and you're dead, Beast Boy. C'mon, we need to get Cyborg so we can save the girls." Beast Boy nodded and started to walk after Robin. Then he had a thought.  
  
"Robin, I just thought of something.Slade would want us to do that, right? He would take the girls, knowing we would try to find them to get them back. And when we did find him, he would use them to control us. Your worst fear. And mine." Robin stopped and turned back to Beast Boy. He sighed and nodded. They decided not to disturb Cyborg for the time being and went to the main room to plan. When they got there, the tv was on and Slade's face was on it. Robin growled and pulled out a Birdarang. Slade smiled and Beast Boy's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Now, Robin, do you really want to break this tv of yours? Especially when it's the only thing I can contact you on." Robin narrowed his eyes and put the Birdarang away. Slade nodded and turned the camera to face an opposite wall. Tied to chairs hand and foot and gagged, Starfire, Raven, and another girl they didn't recognize were unconscious.  
  
"Starfire!", Robin screamed.  
  
"Raven!", Beast Boy screamed at the same time. Slade chuckled and nodded. He pressed a red button on the wall and a shock of blue electricity ran up the girls, waking them. They woke with screams and Starfire looked around wildly. Then she saw the camera. And on the opposite wall, thousands of little tvs with Robin and Beast Boy's worried faces on them. She would have screamed Robin's name, but the gag held her mouth shut. Raven glared at Slade and he slapped her with the back of his hand.  
  
"Raven!" Beast Boy lunged toward the tv, but Robin caught him and held him back. He turned his attention back to the tv and glared.  
  
"Alright, Slade. I know why you have Starfire. You want me as you're apprentice again. But why Raven? And that other girl?" Slade chuckled and the girl looked up. She was African American, with icy blue eyes and straight black hair. Somehow, she resembled Cyborg's human half. As the half man, half machine himself came from his room to the main room and saw the girl, he gasped and ran to Robin and Beast Boy.  
  
"That's my sister, Kiyani! Slade, let her go!" Slade laughed and Kiyani's eyes widened when she saw her brother. Cyborg's human eye got teary and his machine eye blinked on and off.  
  
"I won't let any of them go. Smart Robin, but you didn't figure out the rest of my plan. Come to my lair for your girls, and I'll tell you what I plan to do. But I must warn you: If you don't find me within four days, Starfire, Kiyani, and Raven are dead." The screen blanked and Robin screamed wordlessly in frustration. He threw a Birdarang at the tv screen and it made a satisfying CRACK! as it punctured the screen.  
  
"We can never find him in time! Starfire is as good as dead." Beast Boy shook his head.  
  
"Robin, why don't we first check his original hide out? Who knows, he might be there." Robin nodded and sighed. If he wasn't, the girls were as good as dead. On the way to Slade's first lair, Robin asked Cyborg about Kiyani.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister, Cyborg?" Cyborg sighed and his machinery whirred, trying to find the information. When it finally stopped whirring, Cyborg's machine eye went dull and his human eye nearly closed. Then, his machine eye flashed red again and his real eye sprang open.  
  
"I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect her from this. I didn't want someone to take her, like Slade did. She's my only family left, and I wanted her to be safe. BB, why do you care so much about Raven?", Cyborg asked, abruptly changing the subject. Beast Boy's green features took on a hint of pink and Robin laughed.  
  
"Talk about your non-sequiter," Beast Boy said quietly, then said. "I don't know why I care so much. I just.DO. I've been having weird dreams about her lately, and whenever something makes her sad, I can just feel it, and I want to make her happy again. I-" Robin burst out laughing. Beast Boy looked at him like he was crazy and Cyborg stopped in his tracks. Beast Boy kept walking, but ran into a pole.  
  
"Beast Boy, you like Raven!" Beast Boy rubbed his head and shook it.  
  
"I must not be hearing correctly. You think I like Raven?" Robin nodded and Beast Boy looked down at his feet. Cyborg walked up to him and crouched down next to him, putting his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.  
  
"It's natural to feel how you feel, BB. Just why Raven, I have no idea." At this, Beast Boy stood indignantly.  
  
"She's beautiful and smart and funny and she cares about all of us! She just doesn't hang around us 'cause she's afraid that if she does, she'll let an emotion slip or something!" Cyborg stared up at Beast Boy in awe. He had never seen Beast Boy like this, except when he had met Aqualad.  
  
"Sorry, BB. I didn't know-"  
  
"No one does! Raven's a really complex person and she has a lot of emotions and you shouldn't do that to her!" Robin walked up to them and put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.  
  
"Beast Boy, it's okay. We'll save her. No matter what the cost. If Slade wants me to be his apprentice again, I'll do it, just as long as Starfire, Raven, and Kiyani are safe." 


	4. Slade Fills Them In

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!Wish I did,though. OH!Thanx to the author of Boundless Love,Fireruby,for the idea.Not trying to steal ur idea,it just gave me a great idea!And thanx to the reviewers of my other fic-You guys ROCK!  
  
"That's not all I want, Robin." Slade turned to face the three teenaged boys standing behind him and chuckled.  
  
"Oh, no. I want you to become my apprentice, and Beast Boy and Cyborg to be your assistants. If you don't agree, the girls die." To emphasize his point, Slade pulled a lever and a big laser gun unfolded upward, aiming itself at the three helpless girls. Robin narrowed his eyes, then dropped his head.  
  
"Alright. I'll be your apprentice. But I can't speak for Beast Boy and Cyborg." The two looked at their leader with terrified expressions. He was giving up so easily? But they too said yes, they would work for Slade. They couldn't look the girls in the eye, and if they had, they would have wanted to just melt into the ground. The girl's eyes were full of disappointment and betrayal, and Starfire's were teary. Raven didn't let out the emotion she was feeling toward Beast Boy: Love. He would work for Slade to keep her alive. Slade smiled and threw three uniforms at the three boys. They caught them and Robin immediately recognized his. It was the same as before.  
  
"One of my drones will show you to your rooms. Dress quickly and come back out. You have work to do." Robin nodded curtly and three droids rolled into the room. The stopped at each of the boy's feet and then whirred away again, stopping every once in a while to sense for each boy's body heat to make sure they were following. In his room, Robin cried. His room was the same as it had been before: Small, with a small, creaky bed and one bed stand next to it to hold all his things. Not that he had very much, just the clothes Slade had given him and the new gadgets he would make him. No window was in the room. It was dark, and the only light had burned out long ago. Slade was too cheap to buy another light bulb. A sudden pain in his head made Robin's tears stop. He thought back to what had run through his mind-Slade was cheap. The pain ran through his head again. Robin concluded that if he thought something mean about Slade, he would be punished. Biting back the tears that would never seem to stop, Robin pulled his suit on and walked out the door, tears still watering his eyes. He stopped next to the doorway to the main room and looked over at the three females. The laser was still aimed at them, and they had been knocked out again. Resisting the urge to run over to Starfire and tell her he was sorry, tell her that he loved her, Robin turned his head away. Instead, he kept walking to the center of the room and put his old suit on a hook. He had done this before, when Slade first took him as an apprentice. Remembering something Batman had taught him about Medieval Europe, Robin half-smiled. A craftsmen took an apprentice, and provided him with food, board, and clothes. The master may whip you. If you decided to run away, you could run away three times and then you would be dropped from the apprenticeship. If only it were that easy. Beast Boy walked timidly over to Robin and, seeing that he hung his old costume on the hook, did the same with his. Robin suddenly burst into tears and fell to his knees. Beast Boy leapt back from Robin and bit back a scream. Slade appeared and laughed.  
  
"Is Robin feeling a bit down in the dumps?" Robin looked up at Slade with pure hatred.  
  
"I. Hate. You," He said through clenched teeth. Slade laughed and cupped a hand around one ear.  
  
"What was that, Robin? I couldn't hear you!" Robin stood and took a step toward Slade.  
  
"I hate you," he said, though louder this time. When Slade ignored him, he ran at Slade, hand clenched into a fist.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Slade stopped Robin by holding up a control not unlike the one that controlled the probes. Robin skidded to a halt and stared at the control in horror. Beast Boy got the meaning of the control and glared at Slade.  
  
"Not so fast, Robin. The minute your fist makes contact with me, your precious Starfire and her friends will be dead. So I suggest you leave the fighting for tonight, when the new good guys will be running after their beloved town savior. And they better not catch him. Because if they do, it's curtains for his girlfriend." Robin sank to his knees again, but this time didn't cry. He just put his head in his hands and sat there.  
  
"Oh, Robin. You have to get rid of that mask. We all want to see your pretty blue eyes." Robin's head snapped up and his mouth dropped open. Slade smiled and reached down. Robin recovered from his shock and rolled to the side so Slade missed him. He glared at Slade, but slowly took off his mask. His baby blue eyes were full of the purest hatred. Slade smiled.  
  
"I like that look you're giving me, Robin. And Cyborg, don't. If you do, you're sister is dead. Robin looked behind Slade and saw Cyborg powering up his Sonic Cannon. He shook his head at the stunned half man-half machine and tears welled up in his eyes. 


	5. Their First Criminal Activity

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!Wish I did,though. OH!Thanx to the author of Boundless Love,Fireruby,for the idea.Not trying to steal ur idea,it just gave me a great idea!And thanx to the reviewers of my other fic-You guys ROCK!  
  
"Cyborg, blast it." Robin said halfheartedly. Cyborg blasted through a wooden barricade and Robin stepped through. He could hear the sounds of a scuffle behind him, and a dog yelp. Knowing Cyborg would help Beast Boy if he needed it, Robin continued through. His swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at the computer systems in front of him. The codes to get past the computers were complex, and it would take too long to hack into the database and shut the defenses off manually. So Robin pulled out one of the few things he had gotten to keep from his old costume-his retractable bo- staff. Sighing, he put an infrared scanner over his eyes and clicked it on. Red lines showed criss-crossing each other and Robin realized almost happily that he was about 5 inches from one. Stepping back, he scouted for a place to walk on safely. The nearest spot that his staff would have no trouble reaching was five feet away to his left. Robin extended his staff further and stuck it there, swinging forward on it to the spot. Robin crouched down and retracted his staff. He went like this until he came to the end of the red intruder-alert lines and put his bo-staff away. There was what he was looking for-two thermo-blaster components, identical to his own. He picked them up and put them into the new utility belt he had gotten with his suit and took out his bo-staff again. Now he stretched it out as far as it would go and grabbed onto it, hanging upside down like a sloth. He looked down and took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay, Robin, no pressure." Robin scooted along his staff, praying he didn't fall. His grip began to slip and Robin quickly made it to the other side of the intruder-alert lines. Glad that that was over, Robin returned through the hole Cyborg had blasted and found his friends sitting in far corners, heads in their hands. He touched each of their backs and they looked up. He tried to smile, to give them hope, but it just came out as a half-felt half-smile. They stood and made their way back to Slade's lair, each crying silently. At the lair, Slade fitted one of the components into a thermo blaster and strapped it onto Beast Boy's wrist. The other component he installed into Cyborg where his Sonic Cannon used to be, so the beam was now red instead of ice blue.  
  
"Rest, or talk to your girls. I don't care. Just remember: I'll be watching you." They nodded and Slade left. Robin immediately rushed over to Starfire and shook her awake. She looked up and Robin threw his arms around her. He pulled the gag off her mouth and sat at her feet facing her. She looked away from him and Robin began to cry.  
  
"Star, please, don't.I can't stand that you're mad at me. I did this for you, you know. I did it for Raven and Kiyani, too, but I did it so Slade wouldn't kill you. Star, I just realized it, but I know I've felt it much longer than this. I love you, Starfire. Please, don't turn away from me." Starfire's jade eyes widened and she looked at her leaders form. He was still crying. How she wished she could brush his tears away!  
  
"Finally, he says it! I thought I wouldn't live to hear it," Raven said. Robin jumped and turned to face the telepath. Her gag was off, and Beast Boy was holding her hand. He glared at her and turned back to Starfire. Her eyes had become watery and slowly, tears started to spill over. He brushed them away and Starfire whispered something. He put his head closer to her lips.  
  
"I didn't hear you, Star. Say it again?" Starfire said more loudly, but only just above a whisper: "I love you too." Robin broke into a grin, his first real smile since he had come to Slade's lair. Starfire seemed pleased that she had made Robin smile and looked him up and down. Despite herself, she found herself liking the new suit. But the one he had as a Teen Titan was much better. 


	6. Robin Gives Up

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!Wish I did,though. OH!Thanx to the author of Boundless Love,Fireruby,for the idea.Not trying to steal ur idea,it just gave me a great idea!And thanx to the reviewers of my other fic-You guys ROCK!  
  
"Robin!" Slade's voice in his ear woke Robin up abruptly and he looked around for a few seconds, not realizing where he was. When he finally did realize, he sighed and stood. His eyes adjusted slowly to the no-light of his room and he looked around. He would have to buy-steal-a light bulb for his lamp on their next "outing". Tears welled up in his eyes and he pushed them down. Crying showed weakness, and no way was Robin going to show weakness in front of Slade. He wiped his eyes and got dressed, trying not to think evil thoughts about Slade. He failed.  
  
"Stupid jerk.AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Robin clutched his head and sank to his knees. The pain was almost unbearable. The pain stopped as abruptly as it had began, and Robin was left breathing heavily, sweat running down his face. Slowly, the tears started to pour from his eyes as he stood. He wiped them away and took a deep breath. He wouldn't cry anymore. He would show Slade how strong he was. Robin walked out of his room, his brow furrowed in concentration, trying to figure out a way to get out of his current predicament without killing Starfire. The pain in his head came back, and he stopped thinking about escape. 'So.Slade is making sure we don't try to escape by controlling our thoughts.How?' The pain came again, and Robin just stopped thinking entirely. The pain slowly ebbed away, and so did his desire to leave. If he didn't think about it, it was as if he wasn't doing it at all. Without thinking, he stood in front of the wall-to-wall screens Slade had set up and waited for Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg came first, yawning and glancing over at the three females, still tied to their chairs in the corner. Kiyani was asleep, her head on Raven's shoulder. Raven was jerking around in her seat, and if she hadn't been tied to her chair, she probably would've fallen off. Starfire was sleeping peacefully, a little sliver of drool hanging out of her mouth. Cyborg smiled and turned to Robin, who was staring blankly at the wall. Cyborg's smile faded and he stood next to Robin, shifting nervously from foot to foot. Beast Boy came in next, actually going over to Raven and touching Raven gently. She stopped jerking around and settled into a quiet sleep, every once in a while jerking around in her seat. Beast Boy came to stand on Robin's other side and when Robin didn't acknowledge his presence, Beast Boy waved his hand in front of Robin's face. Robin's hand shot out and put Beast Boy's down. Beast Boy laughed nervously and turned to face the wall like Robin and Cyborg. Slade came in and stopped in front of Robin, who kept staring ahead blankly. Slade smiled and turned to Cyborg and Beast Boy.  
  
"You two should be more like Robin. He is resigned to his fate." Robin's eye twitched, but he kept staring blankly ahead, pushing all thoughts out of his head. Slade smiled and put his hand on Robin's shoulder. A shudder ran through Robin's body and he pushed down his thoughts, trying his hardest not to reach up and grab Slade's arm and slam him into the ground.  
  
"You are a fine apprentice, Robin. Who knows, you may be an even better villain than I am." Robin let something like a growl escape from his lips and he looked down. Slade's smile only widened and he took his hand off Robin's shoulder. Robin let out a visible sigh and looked up at the wall again as if nothing had happened.  
  
"You'll be stealing from Wayne Enterprises again tonight. This time, from Bruce Wayne himself. He has a microchip I want, and I need you to get it for me. Do this, and I may let you untie the girls for a little while." Robin nodded his head once and, sensing Slade was done with them, left to his room. Beast Boy and Cyborg gaped after him.  
  
"Dude, what just happened there? Robin didn't go berserk! I thought he was gonna pop!" Cyborg looked down in defeat.  
  
"Maybe Slade is right. Maybe Robin is resigned to his fate." Starfire, who had awoken, shook her head.  
  
"NO! Robin cannot be 'resigned to his fate'! He is simply trying to.to think up a plan for us! He cannot have given up.Not so soon." Tears started to spill down Starfire's cheeks and she sniffed.  
  
. 


	7. Raven Cries

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!Wish I did,though. OH!Thanx to the author of Boundless Love,Fireruby,for the idea.Not trying to steal ur idea,it just gave me a great idea!And thanx to the reviewers of my other fic-You guys ROCK!  
  
Robin pulled out his bo-staff and extended it so it was about the length of a straightened boomerang. He threw it at a security guards head and grinned as it made a satisfying CRACK! on the man's head. Cyborg and Beast Boy watched with swirly eyes and Beast Boy even let out a tear.  
  
"What happened to you, Robin?", he whispered. Robin hacked into the security main frame and shut down the buildings securities. He ran up to Bruce's door and glared.  
  
"We got a score to settle, Batman," he whispered to the door. Beast Boy turned into a small green mouse and ran under the door. He came out and changed into his normal form, nodding his head that the area was clear. Robin nodded back at him and fiddled with the door knob. It was locked. Swearing under his breath, Robin pulled out a credit card. (from Slade, don't ask) He fitted it in the slit between the door and the wall. He messed around with it for a while, then, when he heard a click, smiled and opened the door. He slipped in and motioned for Cyborg and Beast Boy to follow him. They did, and soon, Robin had the microchip in his hands.  
  
"Let's go," he said tonelessly. It was the most words he'd spoken all day. Beast Boy nodded with tears in his eyes, when suddenly, Batman's figure was outlined on the window.  
  
"I would not do that if I was you, Robin." Robin laughed coldly. This took Batman by surprise. He was used to Robin being distant at times like him, but not like this. Now he was everything that Batman fought against. He was the bad guy. The criminal. And Batman couldn't do anything to change his mind.  
  
"Well, Bruce, you're not me. And stop talking to me like I'm a child! I'm a teenager." Robin threw a freeze disk at the stunned Batman and smiled as Batman froze in place. He would thaw eventually, but by then, the former Titans would be gone. Beast Boy stared at Robin and Cyborg grabbed his shoulder. Robin shrugged Cyborg's hand off and left the Wayne Enterprises building.  
  
"Raye, he was just so different.Like he's been bad all his life! I mean, he froze his former mentor!" Raven was sitting at Beast Boy's feet and resting her head on his chest. She sighed and Beast Boy gently touched his lips to her forehead. She looked over at Robin and Starfire and it was hard to believe that the boy sitting next to Starfire had once been their happy leader. This boy's eyes were cold and hard, and he sat with Starfire in cold silence. She didn't seem to notice though, and laid her head on his shoulder. He tilted his head slightly so it was resting on hers and put his arm around her shoulder. Raven raised her eyebrow and sighed.  
  
"He doesn't seem too different to me.Aside from his eyes. They're so cold.From what you told me, I gather they were very warm and showed expression easily. Now if Slade touches him, Robin doesn't even seem to notice! I wish I knew what was going through his head." Beast Boy nodded and put his arm around Raven's neck.  
  
"I love you, Raye." Raven smiled up at him and kissed him softly on the lips. The laser gun swiveled on its rotator and a controller flew into Robin and Starfire. Robin was quickly in front of Starfire as the barrage of objects from Raven's emotions flew towards them. This one thing about him had not changed: He loved Starfire. That would never change. When the machines finally settled down, Robin was panting and his suits had small nicks from which slivers of blood were running. Starfire touched them and Raven walked over. She sped up the healing and Robin gave her a quick half- smile. Then, as if he realized what he was doing for the first time, set his mouth in a straight line that betrayed no emotion and sat back next to Starfire. Raven sighed and returned to where she had been sitting at Beast Boy's feet, settling into a comfortable position before letting a single tear escape her eyes. Slade had more or less protected his machines against their powers, but sadness was an emotion he had been well prepared for. Nothing moved and as Raven's tears became more abundant, the only thing that moved was her shuddering body in Beast Boy's arms. 


	8. They Defeat Slade

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!Wish I did,though. OH!Thanx to the author of Boundless Love,Fireruby,for the idea.Not trying to steal ur idea,it just gave me a great idea!And thanx to the reviewers of my other fic-You guys ROCK!  
  
Robin woke with out hearing Slade's voice and robotically pulled on his suit. He had grown so used to the no-light, his eyes burned when he went into the sunlight. His baby blue eyes had grown cold and hard in the mere three days they had been here. He had learned so much. Don't mess with Slade. He'll get you back good. Tears began to brim at his eyes, but he just brushed his emotions and thoughts away and left his room. The lights of all the machinery in Slade's main room were bright, and Robin put a hand up to his eyes to shield them. Once his eyes had gotten used to the light, he took his usual post at the screens and waited for the other males to appear. Once they were all there, Slade told them he had a special mission planned for them today.  
  
"You will infiltrate a building in broad day light and steal these three chips." Slade held up pictures of the three chips Red X had lost him. Robin smiled at the memory, then frowned. Slade, being finished with them, told them to get ready, he would arrange for transportation. Robin actually looked over at the other two male Titans and his blue eyes, usually cold, were now full of worry. He spoke, and this time, his voice wasn't toneless. He was definitely worried, and only one thing could do that to him: Starfire.  
  
"I have a feeling he's going to do something to the girls while we're gone, guys. We gotta be careful." Cyborg glared at him and Robin took a step back.  
  
"Since when has that been a problem, Robin? Now? Slade could've done something to Kiyani-or Raven or Starfire-while we were out getting his chip! And you didn't care!" Robin's surprised eyes turned cold and hateful again.  
  
"What do you mean, I didn't care? I think about all of you. The only way to get out of here is to prove how strong we are. If we show our emotions, Slade'll figure we're weak. We're better than him! We beat him once, we can beat him again! Just give me time to-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Robin grabbed his head and sank to his knees. Slade appeared in the shadows, shaking his head. Robin writhed around on the floor in agony and Starfire screamed.  
  
"Shame, Robin. You should know by now not to think." Robin screamed wordlessly and threw a Birdarang at a machine. It bounced off, leaving no more than a dent in the machines side. Slade seemed to increased the pressure of the pains in Robin's head because Robin let out another scream before passing out on the floor, twitching like a dead snake (have you ever seen one? Ughhhhhhhhhh!). Starfire screamed again and shot out of her ropes. Slade, Caught by surprise, took a step back. Starfire put Robin's head in her lap and tears slowly fell from her cheeks onto his. When she looked up, her eyes were flaming green, and Raven and Kiyani joined her.  
  
"Your defense has run out, Slade. You cannot shoot us when we are in motion!" Starfire fired a star bolt at Slade and he flew back. Raven threw a piece of machinery at him with an emotion that she hadn't used except when kissing Beast Boy: happiness. It pinned Slade to the wall and he glared at her. Raven pushed him further into the wall and Cyborg powered up his Thermo Cannon.  
  
"Don't mess with the Teen Titans." Kiyani went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Cyborg smiled down at his little sister and she smiled up at him.  
  
"Or their family!", she said, glaring at Slade. He pushed against the machine, but Raven called up every happy memory she had had, and with a smile, pushed the machine back onto Slade's chest. He gave up and merely glared at the Titans. Starfire floated up to him and her eyes dimmed to a soft green glow. She smiled and crossed her arms, star bolts still formed on her hands.  
  
"We will always triumph." Slade grinned at this. Starfire's eyes flared up again, and she hurled a star bolt stream at him. He merely laughed and choked as the machine was pressed further onto his chest.  
  
"But at what cost will the Teen Titans triumph?" He inclined his head to where Robin's now still form lay and Starfire gasped. How could she have forgotten him? She flew over to him and landed quietly at his side. She checked his heart rate, he had a pulse! His breath, however, was coming in shallow gasps, and if the pain on his head had not been lightened when it had been, he could've sustained major head damage. As it was, he would have to sit out a few missions when they got back to the Titan Tower. Gently picking up Robin's limp form, Starfire turned back to Slade, her eyes glowing bright green.  
  
"You will never be victorious, Slade. All your power is fueled by hate. We are fueled by a different emotion. Sometimes it is hate-" at this, she looked down at Robin's form in her arms and bit back tears. "But we are fueled most of the time by love. Love for the city, and love for each other." Beast Boy put his arm around Raven's shoulder and added his good memories to her powers so she could hold the machine in place longer. Kiyani smiled at her brother and gave him a hug. He hugged her back, a tear forming in his human eye. "And you can never have that if you keep doing these evil deeds. So I give you a choice: face countless years in prison, as you should, or redeem yourself. Become good. Fight for us, with us, not against us." Slade let out a laugh and Raven pushed the machine further into his chest. Beast Boy whispered something into her ear and she sighed, relenting a little. Enough so that Slade could breath, no more.  
  
"Ha! Fight for good? That's funny Starfire. And next thing you know, pigs will fly!" The dry humor in Slade's voice enraged Starfire and she threw her most powerful star bolt at Slade, almost killing him, and definitely knocking him unconscious. Raven let her hold over the machine go and slumped into Beast Boy, who was also semi-drained from his experience. Nevertheless, he held Raven up and whispered soothing words to her. Robin stirred in Starfire's arms and opened his eyes. Starfire smiled down at him and set him on his own feet. He stood, a little wobbly at first, but gaining strength every second. He put his hands on Starfire's waist and pulled her into a deep kiss, and Starfire blushed, putting her arms around his neck. Beast Boy and Raven did the same, and Cyborg and Kiyani just sat down and sighed, grumbling about not having boyfriends/girlfriends. 


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!Wish I did,though. OH!Thanx to the author of Boundless Love,Fireruby,for the idea.Not trying to steal ur idea,it just gave me a great idea!And thanx to the reviewers of my other fic-You guys ROCK!  
  
Epilogue.  
  
Robin woke up and stretched. Yawning, he sat up and looked around. He wasn't in his room, he wasn't in his room at Slade's.He was in-STARFIRE'S ROOM?!?!?!? He blushed and looked around. She had changed her room's colors for the time being, and Robin was glad to find he wasn't underneath pink covers. They were baby blue, the same color as his eyes. He reached up and touched his face. His mask was back on. Sighing happily, he laid back in the bed. Glancing over at the clock, his jaw dropped. 12:50????? He jumped out of the bed and ran into his room, pulling on his Teen Titans suit quickly. In the kitchen, Starfire had just begun to make lunch and Beast Boy and Raven were conversing in a corner. Cyborg was, as usual, playing video games, trying to beat Robin's high score. On a sudden whim, Robin snuck up behind Starfire and kissed her neck lightly. She jumped, and, being ticklish in that very spot, laughed and giggled, trying to swat Robin away. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Starfire stopped giggling after a couple seconds and kissed Robin's cheek. He let go of her waist as she set about making lunch for the Titans-Steak for the 'normal' people and tofu hotdogs for Beast Boy. Raven let out a sudden laugh and everyone looked at her stunned. She had just heard one of Beast Boy's jokes and couldn't help laughing. Beast Boy smiled and Raven grinned back. Cyborg yelled happily as he beat Robin's high score. Robin looked around the Titan Tower and smiled. This is how it should be.  
  
"Lunch is served, my friends! Come and get it!" Starfire rang a pretend triangle and Robin laughed.  
  
"Being a little extravagant, huh? Steak?" Starfire blushed and Robin kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"I just heard that steak was served at very formal affairs. I wished to try some, and could not wait. So I bought some, and tried it raw. It is not good raw. Unlike mustard." Robin sweatdropped and Starfire smiled.  
  
"Joking! Let us eat, my Boy Wonder!" Just then, the door bell rang. Robin turned to get it, smiling.  
  
"Forgot to tell you. I invited someone over for lunch." Starfire peered around the corner to see Robin apologizing to a stunned Bruce Wayne. Then, the mentor grabbed his former side kick in a choke hold and gave him a noogie. Starfire giggled and smiled. Good thing she had made extra.  
  
Yes, this was a short story, but I don't do good with long ones. I eventually just forget about them. REVIEW! I don't care if you liked it or didn't like it, but you must review! Or I will sic my dogs, Cleo and Sam on you! (Believe me, around people they don't know, they are evil!) 


End file.
